Sunset
by Peacebunnie
Summary: Inuyasha, pinned to the tree: one's view of everything tends to change when they die again and again.


Okay, this was originally going to be the first installment in a series of unrelated short stories. That changed.

This particular pet theory began with the observation that Inuyasha seemed far too calm when meeting 'Kikyo' again after she had pinned him to a tree for fifty years/killed him. Sarcastic remarks about her running from a centipede youkai seemed far too composed. Rather like he'd had time to think things through.

From there I surmised that every new moon, he awoke as a human, and died again and again because of that arrow. Mind, 12 or so new moons a year x 50 years equals 600 night times, so he had plenty of time to think. Of course, he is part youkai, so his soul would stay bound; and even as he died as a human, dawn would come and his hanyou body would heal around the arrow to repeat it all next new moon. And, of course, the more he flailed about angrily the faster he would die. I'm sure he learned that painfully quite a few times.

Man, sucks to be him.

I know this is somewhat unclear, but stick with it. We don't always think in straight lines, you know. (I also reserve the right to add in another moon someday, if I am inspired.) Oh, and WE ALL KNOW HE SWEARS A LOT. LAGUAGE RATING. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED.

Peacebunnie / December 28, 2004 / SUNSET / PG-16 / Disclaiming here - Inu-chan not mine.

- First new moon -

Sunset.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

HOW DARE SHE HOW DARE SHE HOW DARE SHE HOW COULD SHE HOW COULD SHE HOW COULD SHE BETRAY ME!?

pain

TRAITOROUS BITCH! at least the village is gone TRICKING ME LIKE THAT!

fucking arrow hurts through my heart how appropriate NO!

STUPID WEAK BODY! SHOULDN'T I BE DEAD?! THIS is why I WANTED TO BE YOUKAI!

lungs hurt dawn so far fuck this i hate her i hate her i HATE HER

PINNED TO A FUCKING TREE BY A DAMNED BITCH PLAYED WITH MY HEART HATE HER

coughing won't stop it hurts it hurts it hurts it HURTS

if i could get off this tree I would KILL HE-

- Second new moon -

Sunset.

ow air hurts FUCKING BITCH! WHY DID SHE DO THAT I WANT HER TO DIE THE TRAITOR TO DIE

I CAN'T KILL HER PINNED TO THIS TREE! I NEED TO GET DOWN! THAT BITCH!

why did she do that SHE TOYED WITH ME!

i miss her SHE LIED!

why why why why

TO TRICK ME! SHE PLAYED WITH ME TO AMUSE HERSELF MOCKING THE HANYOU MAKE HIM FALL FOR HER KILL HIM HATE HER!

IF ONLY I COULD RIP HER TO SHREDS

it's quiet

my heart hurt-

- Fourth new moon -

Sunset.

this sucks did she realize i would die again and again of course she's cruel I Hate Her

that Bitch

if I was youkai I could break this enchantment and leave I hate that bitch AND GET MY REVENGE

it would be really satisfying to rip my claws through her, have her blood running down my fingers in red flows

hmm too bad I'm stuck on a FUCKING TREE!

I hate her I don't love her

I can't not anymore

she killed me

bitch

if that fat deer would just get closer if I were JUST HANYOU AGAIN THAT WOULD BE FOOD OW FUCK NO I DON'T WANT TO DIE AGAI-

- Sixty-first new moon -

Sunset.

Damn, this is getting old.

Why hasn't she come to finish me off yet? Surely she isn't that vindictive and sadistic.

Oh, wait, yes she is. Bitch! Hate her!

Don't love her!

What I wouldn't give.

What I wouldn't give to kill her. Her scent is branded in my brain; the smell of her blood would purge it for good.

Loosing control and ripping her to shreds. That would be satisfying.

She used to talk about control, how I was part human - fuck that.

The seasons have changed again.

Damn this is annoying.

La la la la.

Quiet quiet quiet -

Great. I get to die again. I hate her so muc-

- Five hundred ninety-eighth new moon -

Sunset.

Again.

It's really quite gorgeous this time of year, and still warm, even at this hour. Much better than hanging around dying in the cold. Well, I suppose I go faster in the winter; suffer more but for a shorter time. Hmm.

I think I've lost count of the new moons. Oh well. It isn't like I don't have an eternity of this to look forward to, that bitch would never let me free.

I don't see why they mind death so much. Yeah it hurts, but then it's done and you're gone. Shit, they're dumb. Stupid humans.

Good thing I hate them. Yes, very easy to do.

I want to stab an arrow through her heart, sometimes.

The forest is ghostly at night, for all that there are less youkai here now. Kikyo must still be doing her job. Hate her.

...Man, if I had the energy to raise my arm and smack my head, get this stupid song out of my head...ow. Funny how mortal wounds hurt. Give up.

Not vengeance. Won't give up. Someday I might -

Someday Ass With the Fluffy Attire might welcome me with open arms. Fat chance. Feh.

Y'know, he kinda looks like a woman, in some lights. Heh. I want to say that to his face someday.

It really is quite pretty out. A nice thing to look at, now that dawn is approaching.


End file.
